Cyber-security is becoming increasingly important as electronic systems become more engrained into everyday business and social tasks. Many previously managed business processes have expanded into electronic data processing online, which has made on-going information and computing security advancement techniques necessary in order to protect these everyday-used systems. Important documents and other data using information from social security numbers to national infrastructure related information are stored in networked systems that if accessed by an unauthorized party would have varying degrees of societal impact from nuisances to major societal infrastructure breakdown. In parallel with increased reliance on electronic systems, an increase in computer hacking motivates improving methods for protecting networked computer systems. Cyber-attacks and network penetrations are becoming more common. These frequent occurrences have brought potential dangers of network penetrations by external threats in both commercial and military environments to the forefront.
Current access control approaches are principally based on either static passwords, or are authentication based using passwords and smart badge credentials based on Public Key Infrastructure (PKI). As system attacks are often conducted by impersonating the end user (e.g., spoofing), there has been a tendency for organizations to focus on user authentication methods to curtail network data interception network vulnerabilities. These approaches continue to be vulnerable to sophisticated attacks.